The instant invention relates to faucets or showers having pull-out spray heads or wands, particularly to faucets having pull-out spray heads wherein the pull-out spray heads are securely and firmly seated in the spout or hub with reduced play or wobble.
Faucets or showers having pull-out spray heads are well known. The use of kitchen and lavatory faucets with pull-out spray heads has become more widespread. In these faucets or showers the pull-out spray heads or wands are normally seated in the spout or hub of the faucet. Generally, an adapter which is mounted in and extends rearwardly for a short distance out of the handle of the wand is inserted into the hub. The adapter receives the hose and, unless it is formed to be sized just right, it generally does not fit perfectly and tightly into the hub. This results in there being some vertical play or wobble in the adapter and in the wand in which it is disposed. Also, the wand does not fit flush into the hub, and there is an unsightly space between the wand and the hub at the top of the junction of the hub and wand. The present invention remedies this problem.
According to the present invention an insert is provided in the tube spout which receives the adapter which is mounted in the pull-out spray head or wand of a pull-out faucet or hand shower. This keeps the wand from wobbling when the wand is inserted into and seated in the tube spout. The insert is comprised of a tubular member sized to fit into the tube spout. The insert has a pair of interior angled tabs that cooperate with corresponding mating wings on the adapter which is seated in the wand. The angled tabs engage with the mating wings on the adapter and force the adapter down thereby more securely retaining the adapter in the insert.